Falling
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: A TMNT fanfiction. The introduction of my OC, Tina Jones, and her life around the turtles and relationships. I don't own TMNT characters or places. Please Read and Review.


**Falling**

_A TMNT fanfiction. The introduction of my OC, Tina Jones, and her life around the turtles and relationships. I don't own TMNT characters or places. Please Read and Review. _

Tina had just stepped into her bedroom after a hot shower. The curtains of her modest Manhattan apartment were only half pulled and allowed the glow of the city's nightlife to shine in. Confident the towel would stay put, the twenty-six year old, North Carolina born cowgirl began to comb through her dresser.

Three taps on her closed window drew her attention away from cloths and to the face of a sad looking turtle, waiting out in the cold. Crossing the few feet to reach the window she quickly bent down and pulled the rusting lock open. Raphael climbed through and reclosed the window for her; his eyes taking in her stunning sight as he straightened.

Tina Jones was Casey's youngest cousin from an estranged aunt that had moved down south years ago, and remarried. At twenty, Tina had decided to spend the summer in Manhattan with friends and happed upon Casey by accident. The cousins had reconnected quickly and had shared many secrets from the past years. After a month of spending time together daily, the unavailable happened.

While walking back toward Aprils shop, Casey and Tina stumbled upon a fight between what appeared to be fifteen or so people. Always quick to action, Casey had left her side and ordered her to "go call the cops" as he had put it; but the words ran right past her. Dropping the shoulder bag she carried behind a bush she too joined the fight and soon stood in the middle of the last standing fighters. A turtle wearing orange closed the distance between them and the fears she had felt growing died with his statement. "Man Case, you said your cousin was a good fighter, but you left out the fact that she's beautiful too." Mikey then took her hand and kissed it before meeting her blue eyes with his own. "Welcome to our world, Dudette."

That had been nearly two years ago, and Tina had long since become a member of the turtle's family. She took a job helping April with the shop and spent most of her off time with Casey and the guys. A special relationship had formed with all of them and only rarely did the brothers fight over her attention. Splinter had welcomed her to join him in mediation, and Tina would often confine in the family's elder. Leo had begun to teach her sword play in the early mornings in the living room of her apartment. His morning run more often than not ended with a stop by her place for some green tea and companionship. Donny enjoyed her input on his devices and often asked her to stay late, lending him "extra fingers" as he called it. Mikey usually cooked the meals and got a high out of friendly competition as they tested dishes against each other with the guys.

Her budding relationship with Raphael had been the most special to her. Weather it was riding his bike or sparing in the dojo, the two never seemed to tire of the other's company. Some nights they would simply find a place all their own to lay back together and talk. Tina had become accustomed to these special meetings where nothing was off the table. Life, love, dreams, fears, hates, and pain all came to the surface and was confronted in the safety of their friendship. It was during these times that she began to care more deeply for the red masked turtle than anyone else in her life, and finally withheld the only truth she ever would from him. She had fallen in love with her friend, her Raphael.

Staring at the half naked young woman in front of him now, Raphael was speechless. During the last two years he had regarded her in many way; friend, partner, and confidant. The only thing he did not consider Tina was a sister, though all of his brothers certainly did. Looking at the southern breed beauty now left no doubt in his mind; she could never be his sister.

Tina had been looking through her dresser and now turned back to catch Raph staring at her toweled backside. Tank top and shorts in hand, she wondered for a moment what would happen if she were to let the towel simply drop to the floor. How would Raph react; he did have a girlfriend after all. Would she regret the action if events then turned for the worst; and he bolted from her life. Deciding her modesty was the best choice she placed a hand upon his arm to gently draw is attention. "Why don't you turn on the game while I get dressed? Then I'll get us a couple beers and some popcorn going and you can crash here." He seemed confused at first, then nodded and left her room. Shaking her head she wondered what could have been going through his mind.

Two hours and a six pack later, the pair were happily enjoying a comedy special; her legs resting on top of his which reach to the coffee table. Though they had laughed and talked about the show, beer, food and his brothers no mention was made of the reason Tina knew had drawn Raph here; his girlfriend. Removing her legs from his and folding them underneath her and turning to face him. Dreading the coming conversation, he flipped the television off and gave Tina his full attention.

"Throw you out didn't she?" Raph's amber eyes widened a bit at the bluntness of her statement but couldn't bring himself to deny it. "Yeah, we had another fight an she told me to leave." Tina sighed, she knew about Ashley's temper; it easily matched Raph's and their arguments were becoming more frequent. She stood gathering their discarded bottles from the table and moved toward the kitchen. "You deserve better Raph, what was it even about this time?" Said turtle was currently rubbing his tired eyes and glanced at the cable box; the time read two fifty-six a.m.

He followed her into the kitchen and she stood throwing trash into the garbage can. "The fight oddly enough was about you." This sparked her interested and she turned on her heel to face him. "Me? What on earth does Ashley have against me?" Her gaze now to heavy for the ninja, Raphael sighed and ran a hand over his bald head; his own eyes seemed interested in the floor. "She doesn't like all de time we spend together. She thinks you're going to steal me from 'er." Laughing now she met Raphael's confused and almost hurt eyes; she had gone too far. "Why would you want me? You've been crazy over her for nearly six months now. I'm just Casey's kid cousin; I don't have anything to offer." She turned her back to him and rested her hands on the sink. "She's crazy to think you'd choose someone like me over her."

Raphael could have slapped himself; a great night with his best friend had fell in the dirt because of his own admission. Moving behind her, he gently took her elbow and turned her to face him. She seemed defeated and her blue eyes had lost some of the shine that he loved; it broke his heart. Tina looked away and almost the same second his fingers cupped her chin to draw her attention back. "Darlin', don't sell yourself short. Der ain't one guy out der that wouldn't be lucky to be loved by you. You're beautiful, sweet, compassionate, and talented; the whole package. If I wasn't such a knucklehead..."

His words died off, blue and amber eyes held steady against each other; neither sure of the next move. After what felt like hours to him, Raphael made a choice and captured Tina's lips in a heated kiss. Without hesitation Tina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss; surprising him when she deepened it. His arms wrapped around her back and he held her tight; both enjoying the moment they were caught in.

As fingers began to rub and wonder a bit his mind wondered back to the fight with Ashley. They had been in her living room watching a soap drama that she loved; everything had started off fine. His shell cell had beeped and he pulled it out and chucked at the texted from Casey. He and Tina had been working on their bikes this afternoon and sent a picture of Tina with a grease mark on her noise and under her eyes; the caption read "baby grease monkey".

Interested peeked by his laughter, Ashley looked up from her resting place upon his chest and frowned. Seeing Tina Jones on the screen she sighed and sat up from his hold; her fingers drumming against the armrest on the other side of her couch. The change in her mood caught him off guard, and he moved to take her hand in his own. "Babe, what's wrong? You were fine a second ago." Meeting his amber eyes with brown, Ashley decided to make her claim. "She spends too much time with you and I don't like it. I'm your girlfriend and she's not going to steal you from me." The next fifteen minutes transitioned from Raphael trying to reassure her, to defending his friendship with Tina, and finally Ashley demanding he leave.

Now he was wrapped up in the very situation Ashley had feared; kissing his best friend. Pulling back and staring into her blue eyes, he could see the fire that had been lit there. This had been a mistake; it wasn't fair to use her like this. He was with Ashley, and he loved Ashley; didn't he? He was so confused now and as Tina leaned in to kiss him again he broke his hold and stepped away. Turning his shell to her now, Raphael shook with anger for himself. Maybe Ashley was right; he was too close with Tina for them to have any hope.

A pull on his elbow had him facing the southern beauty and he couldn't help feeling his own heart break as words left his mouth. "I'm sorry for that Tina; it wasn't fair to ya." She smiled and rested a finger against his green mouth. "I'm not complaining Raph; I want you to do it again." She leaned up to meet him but his hand rested on her shoulders and kept her there. "I can't Tina; it's not right. I love Ashley and I shouldn't 'ave kissed you like that. I'm so sorry, Dar..." A punch to the jaw set his face to throbbing and he watched Tina storm from the room.

After wrapping some ice in a dish towel, Raphael entered the living room to see Tina refolding the sheets and blanket he used when spending the night. Tina wouldn't even meet his eyes and he sighed before crossing the room to stand in front of her. "You throwin' me out too?" A cold laugh escaped her and he regretted opening his mouth. "What do you expect? You come here, thrown out after a fight with her, kiss me like that and then say ya love her! Go back to the lair Raph, or go back to Ashley and beg her forgiveness. I don't care but you won't be staying here."

He watched her put the bedding back in the closet and then grab his sais from the key hooks where they were always left when he spent the night. Holding them out to him now, her eyes were cold and full of hurt. Taking them at the handle his fingers ran against her skin and he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to leave things this way. Can't we talk about it?" Turning from him, headed for her bedroom and the window she hoped he would leave from without too much more chatter.

Following her, Raphael found Tina sat upon her bed, staring at the floor. "Darlin', I..." But she cut him off, standing and invading his personal space; nearly chest to chest with him. "Don't, just don't Raphael. I don't know how you can claim to love someone that makes you so depressed after kissing me like that." Being so close was killing him but he made no move to distance them; if she wanted it this way it was fine with him. "I can't help who I fall in love with Tina." A sad sigh came from her, and she made the move that would decide the future of their friendship. "And I am in love with you Raphael."

His eyes widened and his mind raced as he stared into her blue eyes. She couldn't have said what he thought he heard; could she? "What?" Gathering all her courage, Tina reached forward and held his hands in her own. "I love you Raphael; I think I always have." Shaking now from the emotions he couldn't begin to know how to deal with, he stepped away from her. Watching him move toward the window, her heart broke. Was he leaving her for good? "Raph?" Her voice reached him when her feet couldn't and he stopped after pulling the window open. "I've got some thinkin' to do Tina. Gotta figure out where to go from here and the way things are right now ain't fair to either of you. I'm sorry." Without another word, he slipped from her window and into the night. She closed and locked it before falling into bed and crying herself to sleep; dreaming of the turtle that had stolen her heart.

For the next two weeks Raphael wouldn't see Tina or Ashley. He spent most of his time at the lair, either in the dojo or in his room alone. He had no interest in being topside until he figured who he wanted to be with and his brother's had stopped asking days ago. Ashley had called dozens of times and though he hadn't answered her calls, Mikey had received more than a few. Being the youngest of the four brothers and the most kind hearted, Mikey couldn't ignore her calls forever but had very little information to give the impatient woman. Raph had finally given his little brother permission to tell Ashley the basics; they're last fight had opened his eyes to some things and he had devoted some time to working it all out.

Tina was another story all together. Since he left her apartment that night, he hadn't so much as heard a word from her. She hadn't come down to see anyone and his brother's had assumed that whatever kept their friend away had to due with him. A knock on his door drew his attention to Leo standing in the open space. "Can we talk Raph?" Nodding, he watched as his older brother closed the door and moved to sit next to him on the floor. "You should know, April let the basics slip to me. Tina's been at the farm since the morning after everything at her place. She's messed up Raph; can't sleep, won't eat, and talking about moving back home." He stopped there and watched as Raphael's eyes closed tightly and he shook with unshed tears.

After a few minutes Leo moved to wrap an arm around Raph's shaking shoulders. He'd never seen the hard headed turtle so lost and heart broken before and his own heart hurt at the sight. "I know you've been trying to get your head straight and I think that was the right then to do; just don't let yourself run out of time." Raph stood and yelled out his frustration for the first time in years. "What am I going to do Leo? She's going to leave me and it's all my fault." The oldest brother stood and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder, a small grin spreading across his face. "I guess you'll just have to fight to keep her, won't you Raph."

That evening Raphael stood on the fire escape that led into Ashley's apartment. Knowing she'd be home, he knocked on the window and waited for her to come. Her unhappy face greeted him and he stepped into her home for the last time. Ashley moved to the couch, and now watched as he walked up and sat on the over end. "Ash, we need to talk." She held up a hand and silenced him before anything more could be said. "Yes we do; two weeks! Really Raphael I thought we were together and then you go off the radar. You're brother's wouldn't even tell me anything! If you think I'm just going to sit around and wait for you, you've gotta another thing coming." He stared into her eyes and saw nothing of the love they had once shared; or at lease he had thought they shared. "It wasn't right Ashley, but I had to be sure of my emotions. I'm sorry that I've hurt you; it was never about that. I've realized something important; I'm in love with someone else."

After leaving a crying and angry young woman; Raphael made his way across town to April's shop. She and Casey would be upstairs in the apartment cooking diner and settling in for the night. Lifting the window with enough of a bang to attract their attention he wasn't surprised when Casey's fist connected to his face. "You've got a lot of nerve Raph! Why are you here anyway?" April was soon at his side and pulling her angry boyfriend away before the two could destroy her home. Raph rubbed his check and looked at their longest human friends. "I need you're help; I've been stupid and selfish. I love Tina and I'll do whatever it takes to make this right." Shaking his head, Casey moved over to the other windows that looked down into the alley. "You may be too late, come see for yourself." In the alley, parked was a moving van with the words "extended distances" written on the side. Casey laid a hand on his friends shoulder and sighed; he hated this too. "I'm takin' it to 'er in the mornin'. She wanted a few things from the farm house and to load her bike, then we're comin' back here for the rest. I'm sorry man, she's going home." Raphael stared out the window for a long time then picked up the rental keys lying on the counter. "She's not gone yet."

At seven a.m. Tina had already been awake for two hours. Busying her time between hot tea and collecting the few items she and Casey had agreed she could take. Now she stood at the door of the front porch, waiting for him to arrive with the van and trailer for her bike. As the moving van came into sight she began grabbing bags and placing them in the gravel driveway. Last she moved towards her bike and when the van had stopped she lowered the ramp and scurried the bike. Looking up, she found that Casey hadn't left the cab; they had argued about her choice and both ended up crying. Jumping from the trailer she moved toward the driver's door and stopped just short when it swung open. "Come on Casey, we talked about this. It's what's best, you won't have to choose 'tween me and your best friend daily, and I can work towards movin' on with my life." Two legs hung from the cap and she knew without a doubt that they did not belong to her cousin. Raphael slide from the driver's seat and removed his ball cap, turning to face her; and her heart stopped.

The two stared at each other for several minutes before either said a word. Confused and still hurt by the turtle in front of her, Tina was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here Raph, and where's Casey? He was supposed to be the one picking me up." Though her tone stuck a nerve, Raphael had to remind himself that it was well earned. "I asked Casey to let me come. I want to clear a few things up, and hopefully make them better; if you'll let me." Her heart wanted to hear so badly what he had come to tell her, but her mind began to fight back. What could he say after two weeks that would matter? Turning her back to him and focused on retaining her dignity. "And if I'm not interested in what you have to say? What then?" She heard him sigh and shuffle his boated feet. "Then I call Casey, he rides my bike in and I'm out of your life forever, if that's what your wish." Tina considered this and then turned back to him. "Lets get out of the cold; you've got ten minutes." Raphael nodded and followed her inside. This would be the longest ten minutes of his life.

Sitting across from each other now, Tina waited while Raphael seemed to get his thoughts together. After a moment, he sighed and found his voice. "That night in your apartment, when you said that you loved me, I wasn't ready to hear it. I'd been questioning my relationship with Ashley but I never considered more out of our friendship because I didn't want to hurt you. That's all I seem to do sometimes, hurt and disappoint my loved ones. Splinter, my brothers, Casey, April and you; it's what come with caring for me. I knew that I cared about you more than I'd ever felt before but I couldn't. That night in your arms, I felt like I was fallin' when I left and I couldn't commit to you truly without being free of the promises I'd made to Ash. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." We hadn't moved from our spot since he started but now he rose and knelled in front of her. "I've spent the last two weeks trying to convince myself that I could let you go and accept when it came up that someone else had won your heart. But I can't, it just wouldn't work. I love you and if you'd still have me, it'd make me the happiest turtle alive."

Suddenly he was just too close and the air around them just too hard to breath. Raphael was still knelling at her knees and waiting for her answer, and yet she couldn't find one. Tina jumped from table, muttered something he caught as needing air and left the kitchen, running up the stairs. Raphael followed and found her sitting standing on the frosted rooftop. She had climbed out the window and up from the room he and the others often shared when here. She looked beautiful with the wind blowing her hair and pinkness on her checks. "Tina?" Trying to catch her attention only managed to diminish her footing and she gasped as her feet flew forward. Always quick acting, Raphael dug a sai into the roof, and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She clung to him as he pulled them back up and them sat her carefully between his knees; his arms holding her tight. "Don't worry Darlin', I won't let you fall." Sighing she kept her face buried in his neck; to afraid to let go. "Too late."

After climbing back into the house together, Raph stood a "safe" distance away and allowed Tina to put her thoughts together. "Darlin', if this is all to fast, I'll back off and we'll take it your pace. Just don't say goodbye, please." Tina looked up and caught sight of Raphael looking as lost as she felt. Crossing the floor to stand directly in front of him, she took his left hand and met his eyes. "I need you to do something for me." Never hesitating he took her other hand in his as well. "Name it." She smiled for the first time since that night; he was so willing, it gave her heart hope. "Kiss me like it was the first time." Leaning in, he stopped just short of meeting her lips. "How 'bout I kiss ya just like the first time instead of replacin' it. I never want to forget kissin' you, Darlin', not even once." She smiled and closed the distance between them, it was just like the first time; only better.

Later they were curled together on the couch, enjoying a roaring fire, when Raph's shell cell rang. "Yeah Casey, I'm still alive, she didn't kill me." Tina could hear her cousin's laughter and Raph handed her the phone. "We'll be home back tomorrow Casey, and don't worry, I'll go return the van." The rest of their conversation was lost on Raphael as he buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair. When she handed him back his phone, his eyes met hers and they shared a sweet kiss.

Pulling away for air, a thought stuck Tina and she sat up. "What's wrong Darlin'? Second thoughts?" She smiled and rested her head against his heart again. "No second, just thoughts. Where am I going to live? I've already given my thirty days and the landlord won't let me renew now." Though this would normally be a sizeable problem and his love was stressed about it, Raph's eyes shone with hope and love. "I guess you'll just have to get a storage unit and move what you really want home with me then." Tina sat up and stared into her boyfriend's steady gaze. "Really, are you sure, and the other's won't mind." Raph smirked and kissed her nose. "Let me rethink that one. Having my girlfriend home with me, where we can spend our free time together, and sleep beside each other every night. Or having you in a apartment that I have to sneak in and out of and our time will be limited. That's a close call. Besides, the guys have really missed having you around." Smiling and leaving a breathless kiss on his lips, she stared into his equally happy face. "Then it's settled, I'm coming home."

Two weeks later, Tina stood in front of her landlord and placed her set of keys in his waiting hands. Jacob Tyler turned to the young woman and smiled. "Thank you, you're going to be missed. Are you're plans still to return south?" Tina smiled and ran her fingers across a small turtle pendant with a ruby in its back lovingly. Raph had presented it to her last week as a "welcome home" present. "No, Mr. Tyler, I'll be staying in the city but with my boyfriend instead." Surprised by the news, he extended his hand and she shook it. After goodbye were made, Tina walked to the near by alley and tapped upon the manhole cover after glancing around for on lookers. The cover slid out of the way and Raphael's green hand reached for her own as he helped her lower into the sewers. After moving passed him on the ladder, she waited at the bottom, while Raph replaced the cover.

Seconds later he had jumped the remaining ten feet, flipped in the air and landed perfectly beside her. Taking his offered hand, she smirked. "Show off." Laughing he kissed her knuckles and lead the way home. "Only for you, my love." They walked to the entrance of the lair before he would speak again. "So, it's official now?" Turning and wrapping him in her arms, Tina pulled her turtle lover in to a passionate kiss and smiled when they broke apart. "Yes, I'm official living with you for as long as you'll have me, Sugar." He smirked and rested their foreheads together. "Then saddle up, little Darlin', 'cause I'm more than a eight second ride."


End file.
